Obliviate
by ChocolateFrogsForMoony
Summary: "The only reason I spared your life was because I love you to much, it's such a shame that I'll never love again."    Rubbish Summary I know. But believe me the story is much better.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places that are mentioned, plot is my idea. **

**Notes: So I was rather bored one night and began to think about Voldemort our dear Tom Riddle. And a strange thought occurred to me what if at some point in his sixteen year old life he was in love? I know people say that Voldemort doesn't love anyone but what if he did but it didn't go well so he decided to never love again? **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**Also Orion Black was born in 1929 and Tom in 1926 but for the mean time just imagine that Orion was born in 26'. **

Rain battered against the glass window as the nearby grey clouds rumbled, trees were being blown down to their bare bark. The dark classroom was dimly lit by flickering candles and for once Tom Riddle couldn't concentrate on the lesson, Slughorn was merely a muffled noise in the background. Tom's eyes were currently fixed on Orion Black.

Orion was humped over his desk his quill worked it's way across his piece of parchment, when he looked up he brought his head around to look at Riddle he gave the faintest of smiles. Tom's heart rate began to quicken as he felt heat rise up on his pale cheeks and a weird sensation was taking place in his stomach. Could it be that Tom Riddle, muggle hater, mudblood hater, parseltongue speaker could be in love? _Love … what a stupid word _Tom thought to himself but he couldn't help but wonder if this was how love felt.

Tom noticed that Orion had turned back leaning casually on the back of his chair looking at him he suddenly felt rather hot and that his tie was choking him, where was calm collected Tom when he needed him? That's when he noticed that Orion wasn't the only one staring at him the whole class was.

"Mr Riddle? Can you please answer my question?" Professor Slughorn said, chalk in one hand and his wand in the other. Tom stuttered, should he asked what the question was or just guess or just stay silent?

"Actual Sir, I don't feel rather well. May I be excused to the infirmary?" he asked in a collected tone.

"Of course dear boy! I thought you looked a bit peaky," Slughorn said returning to the class "Mr Black you will kindly escort Mr Riddle to the infirmary"

Orion sighed before picking up his leather bound bag and slinging it over his shoulder, outside of the classroom the silence was eerie wind could be heard slamming itself against the castle walls.

"Well this is unlike you, Riddle" Orion said, tucking his ebony hair behind his ear "Got a plan on how to pay back those filthy mudbloods that spilled ink on, Walburga?" he asked.

"I haven't thought about it," Tom said, avoiding eye contact with Orion instead he looked at the boys lips which he really shouldn't be doing "I-"

"Come on!" Orion said they had stopped walking now "They _meant _to spill ink on her! It wasn't an accident Riddle!" he had his hands on Tom's shoulders; if it weren't Orion Tom would have curcioed who ever dared to touch him. His eyes flicked from Orions raging grey eyes that had yellow around the pupils to his red mouth that was spitting words at him.

"…You know how I feel about Wal-" Orion had started but was interrupted by Tom's mouth crashing onto his own. Tom didn't know what he was doing … it was spur of the moment? But Merlin did it feel good, he moved his lips against Orions that weren't moving back slowly he pulled back.

"What in Merlin's name was that Riddle?" Orion asked, letting go of Tom's shoulders. His blue eyes shone with tears, tears? But Tom Marvolo Riddle does _not _cry. Tom reached into his robes and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Orion whose eyes lit up wild with fright.

"Please, Ri- Tom. I didn't mean what I said I-" Orion begged after all he knew the power Tom held over everyone, he knew all of the terrible things that he had done but before he could even utter a finish to his sentence Tom had muttered one word.

"_Obliviate" _he didn't stay to watch Black's features change, instead he began to walk towards the library after all it would be the perfect time to get into the restricted section. _Never again _he thought to himself from that day forth Tom, no not tom Lord Voldemort swore to himself that he would never love anyone else.

**Terrible ending I know, I wanted to stretch on about how the only reason he had spared Orion's life was because he loved him to much? But I figured it'd be better just to leave it there. Anyway let me know what you think? Feel free to drop me a review they always make me happy. **


End file.
